


Quick Progress

by ladydragon76



Series: Now I, Soundwave! [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Soundwave's clinging by his fingernails to control.
Series: Now I, Soundwave! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941934
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	Quick Progress

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Now I, Soundwave!  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Decepticon Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Tier reward ficcy for Jbirrd!

The two days Soundwave and Prime had agreed upon were spent finding and choosing a new base location. Wanting to do it as right as possible, Soundwave even negotiated with -bribed- a human in the Australian government for a small, rough costal bit of land. It wasn’t ‘proper’, but it would hopefully be enough for Prime, and Soundwave planned to spin it as desperation to get off the ocean floor. A convenient truth, because in those same two days the fear had settled out and there were half a dozen Decepticons looking at Soundwave and wondering if they wouldn’t make a better leader than him. There were a few haunting the medbay’s hall too, one of whom was genuinely serious about coming up with a plan to revive Megatron. Soundwave needed to keep them busy, preferably too busy to think about mutiny before he had things set up to prove to Megatron there was another way beyond beating their heads against a wall.

"It’s kinda…" Rumble began, searching for the word.

"Slag," Motormaster grumbled.

"Rustic," Frenzy snapped and kicked Motormaster’s foot. "And I like it. Ya really think this’s worse than that rusted out ship?"

"It’s scrub brush and a fucking cave!" Motormaster shouted, hand swinging toward said cave.

"Enough," Soundwave said quietly, and pinged Scrapper who he had sent to buy -yes buy- building materials. Motormaster subsided to kicking at the dusty ground in Frenzy's direction, but Frenzy could manage himself.

" _I'm sending Bonecrusher back with what I've got. Hook reports that all is well. And I'm about to head up to China and talk to Swindle's contact about the rest of what we need._ "

"Acknowledged," Soundwave said. He appreciated the update regarding Megatron and Starscream too.

After cutting the comms, Soundwave straightened and called out, "Decepticons." It _was_ rather gratifying that they tensed and gave him their full attention. "Preparation work required."

"He means we're cleanin' out the cave," Rumble said sulkily.

"Affirmative." Soundwave turned until he found Thundercracker. "Thundercracker in charge. All will obey him."

"You're leaving?" Skywarp asked, confused.

Soundwave dipped his chin. "Prior engagement. I will return to assess progress and assist as soon as possible."

"He's gonna help when he gets back?" Ramjet whispered, though not quietly enough that Soundwave missed it, though he decided not to respond.

"All Decepticons Thundercracker feels cooperated will receive an extra ration for the next week," Soundwave announced, and watched -as well as felt- the sourness turn to interest.

_I will watch over them,_ Ravage said to Soundwave through the telepathic link.

_Good. Assist Thundercracker's authority._ Soundwave launched with Ravage's acknowledgment and angled toward the meeting with Prime. The nerves hit him almost immediately, but Soundwave reassured himself with how much Prime wanted peace. None of his creations were all that happy that he was truly going alone, but that had been the arrangement, and Soundwave was prepared to ignore any hidden but peaceful guards the Prime might bring.

No. No, the part Soundwave was truly nervous about was Megatron's future view of the peace accord Soundwave struck today. Primus help them both if Megatron was actively displeased by it.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
